


Unspoken

by MrowSaystheCat



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrowSaystheCat/pseuds/MrowSaystheCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little blink inspired by last night’s episode.   (6.9)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> This can easily tie in with ‘This Perfect Circle’. Hope y’all like it!

He’d finished knocking on the roof of the cab, then he reached over to Glenn’s leg; placing his hand on the younger man’s thigh. Daryl glanced over at him; allowing his eyes to linger along his face, then down along his form. Checking in a type of active silence which had Glenn doing the same to him. Nothing was said; it didn’t need to be. Glenn’s fingers came, and threaded themselves between Daryl’s. For a moment, they sat in silence – merely watching one another. A quick kiss, and the silence stretched. Their eyes spoke for them; the dawn was not yet upon them, there was still a battle to be won.

But, for the moment. They were there. Together. 

Glenn let go of the breath he’d not realized he’d been holding.

Maggie was safe. The unborn baby was safe. Daryl was safe. Enid was safe. He was safe, even if it felt like there would be nothing more for him for a moment there. A shiver went through him, and he felt Daryl’s hand guide his own to his man’s lips. Another kiss; this one to dirty knuckles that had to smell like death warmed over. Literally. That was neither here nor there.

“Ready?” Was the smirked question from Daryl; eyes hard, but certain. Calming. Determined.

“Ready.” Glenn answered; giving a smile that lit up the cab.

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle? XD


End file.
